My Two Lovers
by yupemili
Summary: Isabella es una adolescente que le a tocado vivir cosas muy fuertes a sus cortos 17 años, desde el desprecio de su propia madre, hasta haber conocido su padre hasta cuando ella tuviera 10 años, que pasara cuando Isabella decida ir a vivir con su padre a Forks, y en este proceso conociera a dos hombres que se enamoran perdidamente de ella... caaera en la tentacion o se resistira
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Yo y mi Boca

Mi mama es una Idiota.

Estaba más que furiosa con ella, como se ocurre casarse con un desconocido, después de una borrachera en la cual no se acordaba ni de su nombre, cuando me vino a ver a los dos días después de su descuido me dijo que tenía un nuevo Papi y que vendría a vivir junto a nosotras a la casa… sinceramente quería tomarla de sus hombros y zarandearla a ver si así le comenzaban a funcionar sus malditas neuronas, pero aunque le inyecte un nuevo cerebro no funcionaria.

Solo la ignore y me fui a mi cielo personal, mi habitación, donde estoy rodeada por mis bebes, mis libros, que hablan sobre mujeres Fuertes y hermosas en tiempos en que las mujeres no eran valoradas, es de aquí donde saco mis fuerzas.

Después de que me comunicara otra de sus grandes ideas la cual consistía en mí y hacerme un aumento de busto ya que según ella "las chicas con pecho sobresalían más" decidí por mi parte ir a vivir con mi desplazado padre en un pueblito al norte de Washington y finalizar mis estudios en un hogar normal y tranquilo, no me puedo quejar de mi cuerpo, soy alta, de piel blanca pero un tanto bronceada, tengo busto, pero no uno muy exagerado, mis caderas son un poco anchas y cabello es castaño rojizo al sol, mis ojos son café con leves toques de verde en su contorno. No dejaba nada atrás aquí en Phoenix, ni amigos, ni buenos recuerdos y francamente mi madre no es una buena razón ni siquiera es útil para considerar quedar, además mi padre me agrada mucho, a pesar que solo lo conozco solo un par de años, él es callado, como yo y muy dulce.

Aparentemente la cosa más salvaje que hizo fue salir con Rene y embarazarla, ellos jamás se casaron, y cuando mi madre se enteró de mi inesperada venida, salió literalmente huyendo lejos de papa, nunca le dijo nada de mi hasta que cumplí los 10, ya que sufrí un accidente y necesitábamos el dinero y una transfusión directa de sangre ya que mi tipo no es muy común y el único que podía dármela era mi papa, aquella gracia de Rene por estar conduciendo bajo efectos del alcohol me dejo por 2 semanas internada en el hospital y un padre perdido.

Cuando me desperté de la operación, había un hombre alto de ojos café y cabello castaño rojizo a la luz diciéndome que era su hija y lo mucho que lamentaba no haber sabido nada de mí y haberme buscado y ser un verdadero padre , al verlo tan devastado por el hecho de que tenía una hija y nunca haberla conocido, me rompió el corazón e hizo que lo amara de verdad.

Estoy en mi último año de estudio en el instituto de Raiborne High School en Phoenix, Arizona, y pronto formare parte de los Espartanos de Forks, bien por mí, juhuu.

Y la mama del año la querida Rene, ni siquiera se le paso por la mente o conciencia un gramo de culpa, el hecho que su única hija se vaya de su lado por tiempo indefinido, lo cual no me sorprende siempre ha sido una perra que se preocupa solo por ella y nadie más, y como siempre ha sido, yo solo soy una piedra en su zapato, un fracaso de hija para ella, creo que una Barbie encajaría más que yo en ese concepto.

Aún recuerdo que por una broma de mis queridos compañeros me nominaron como reina del baile de fin de curso, ni siquiera formalice la campaña, haciendo que mami Rene sufriera uno de sus colapsos nerviosos y tratándome como la amorosa y atolondrada madre que es me dijo textualmente… "Que acaso eres retrasada mental?... no, ya sé porque eres así de rara, son los genes de tu padre sabía que no llevas ni una gota de sangre Dywer en tu sistema, ojala no te hubiera concebido" .

En fin desde que conocí a Charlie he pasado cada vacación escolar y verano junto a él y cuando yo no podía viajar el venía a Phoenix a visitarme, conocí a muchos de sus amigos y me maraville de sus conocidos de la reserva Quilute, en especial de la familia Black, Jacob el hijo de Billy se convirtió rápidamente en amigo y confidente.

En fin aquí estoy esperando que mi equipaje pase frente a mí en la cinta de desembarque, mientras papa me espera pacientemente en los asientos cercanos, sé que no lo iba admitir pero su cara desprende felicidad desde que baje del avión, cuando al fin recupere todas mis pertenencias, nos encaminamos en un cómodo silencio hasta el pueblo, en su conocido auto de policía… había olvidado decirlo… mi padre es jefe de policía de forks… de verdad que este hombre es mi héroe, cuando llegamos a la ya tan conocida casa de dos pisos blanca, mi padre giro su rostro y con lágrimas en sus ojos me dijo…

"No sabes lo feliz que me haces Bella."

"Yo también papa" Abrace lo más fuerte que pude y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí un amor incondicional, sé que estoy haciendo mal en este momento, pero jamás pude llamar a mi madre por otro nombre que no sea Rene, pero decir papa a Charlie se siente tan bien y sobre todo correcto.

"Te amo pequeña." Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, cuando terminamos de llorar todo lo que teníamos adentro, entramos por fin a la casa, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir cada quien a su habitación, sin olvidar antes de un deseo de buenas noches y un beso en tope de mi cabeza por su parte, cosa que nunca sucedía con Rene.

Mi habitación estaba decorada a mi gusto, azul con leves toques de verdes y morados, antiguamente esta era la oficina de papa, pero al enterarse de mi la acondiciono inmediatamente para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

En fin mi primer mes aquí en Forks fue realmente tranquilo, desde preocuparme de los quehaceres de la casa, leer, salir junto a papa de pesca (aunque fue un desastre de mi parte) era divertido hacerlo, hasta conocer los alrededores y la reserva india, en fin todo muy tranquilo.

Al segundo mes aquí me hice más cercana de Jacob y comenzamos a salir de vez en cuando a la ciudad y hacer cosas juntos (como amigos) ya que Jacob era más como un hermano pequeño para mí que cualquier otra cosa, era divertido estar con él, siempre me hacia reír por cualquier cosa aunque sea mínima y el tiempo pasaba volando.

El tiempo paso y yo ni cuenta me di cuando solo faltaba unos días para el inicio del año escolar, Salí junto a Jacob a pasear y explicarme todo el sistema escolar, aunque no sea el sistema educativo, sino el orden jerárquico de los alumnos, lo que encontré totalmente ridículo, pero así es la cosa y no me da más que aceptarlo y ser nada más que una de las tantas personas que pasaron por sus pasillos.

Primero fuimos a ver una película, la cual fue de humor ya que Jake sabe de mi fobia a los del género de terror y luego nos dirigimos a un lindo restaurant italiano en el centro de la cuidad, al entrar el ambiente era muy acogedor, pequeñas mesas de madera, luces cálidas y deba la impresión de ser un local familiar, cuando estaba apreciando el local mi visión quedo prendada en dos mesas en particular en esta estaban dos grupos de jóvenes, los cuales daba la impresión de ser chicos populares y que iban en el instituto.

El grupo se dividía en dos el de la derecha se encontraban 3 chicos altos, el primero de ellos era rubio de ojos azules casi grises, a su derecha estaba una chica alta de melena castaña y rizada y junto a ella había otro chico rubio pero más imponente como el primero, con aires de liderazgo junto a este se encontraba una chica de cabello Rubio ceniza y rizado quien vestía una blusa tan ajustada que daba la impresión que en cualquier respiro iba a estallar de su cuerpo y por ultimo estaba un chico moreno y sonrisa contagiosa, este estaba solo, cuando uno de los chicos en esa mesa nos miró un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, así que desvié mi cara para el otro lado y lo que vieron mis ojos me dejaron atónita, frente a este grupo, se encontraban dos chicos que eran dignos de comparar con dioses bajados directamente del Olimpo…

El primero de ellos era alto, muy alto de piel bronceada, pero no al extremo, nariz fina y perfecta, cabello negro como el azabache y unos ojos que me dejaron literalmente muda, eran de un azul, casi celeste que llegaban al alma de tan hermosos y profundos, cada mirada me dejaba sin aliento, pero luego me fije del otro muchacho a su derecha aquel otro monumento a la perfección, era un poco más bajo que el chico de su lado, era algo más pálido que el primero, de contextura un poco más ligera unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes como el jade, ambos muchachos eran increíbles con su belleza, así como eran de imponentes llegue a la conclusión de… Imposibles…

Jake me tomo del antebrazo e hizo que me allegara a una mesa cerca de los ventanales exteriores y una vez cuando ya estamos sentados hablo….

"Okay, la mesa con los tres chicos y las dos chicas son Elijah es el rubio alto, con ojos de mafioso, su novia es Katherine la castaña de pelo rizado, cuidado que es una perra, a su lado esta su hermano Klaus, y su novia es la Rubia que se llama Tania y por ultimo esta Tyler el chico moreno y además el eterno enamorado de Caroline, aun no acepta que no quiere salir con él por su cambio de actitud.

Yo solo escuchaba tratando de aprender todo lo que me decía mi amigo, pero no captaba ni la mitad.

"En la otra mesa está el grupo de Damon y Edward, con solo el hecho de escuchar sus nombres mi estómago dio un vuelco inesperado, los dos son muy… mmm como decirlo…. Celebridades entre las chicas del instituto y pueden partir la cara a quien sea, a su lado se encuentran Emmet y Jasper, Emmet es el grande con apariencia de oso y Jasper es el rubio con cara de estratega, sus novias son Rosalie una rubia con aires de modelo pero que es pasable y Alice quien además es la melliza de Edward y es como un remolino en envase pequeño, ellas no están aquí.

Les juro que lo estaba escuchando pero no podía dejar de verlos, mis ojos no se cansaban de ver uno y después ver el otro, Jake al parecer se dio cuenta de mi falta de atención y solo movió la cabeza negando con esta, sonrió de lado y con tono serio me dijo…" te recomiendo Bella no involucrarte con aquellos chicos, digamos que son como la cabeza del instituto y nadie entra a su grupo sin previa inspección, además aquí falta Stefan quien es el hermano de Damon y su novia Elena que a su vez también es un prototipo fallido de Barbie y melliza de Katherine, y al parecer la maldad venia incluido en sus paquetes de genes, no te dejes de fiar por ninguna de las dos porque te harán polvo… ella es un poco perra con la gente, le gusta que todos la admiremos".

"Jacob yo no estoy interesada en pertenecer a ningún grupo, además no deje a la cabeza hueca de mi madre para meterme en un mundo vacío, tengo cerebro sabes".

"Ojala Bella no caigas en sus artimañas, Damon y Edward son los capitán y co-capitan de todos los equipos de deporte del instituto y además los chicos han optado una postura de "chicas de turno" y solo terminan lastimando a las que se relacionan con ellos, pero otra cosa muy diferentes son sus novias no se quedan atrás, ya que son unas leonas cuando quieren defender su territorio y sus amigos además son las únicas pertenecientes al equipo de porritas del instituto, claro que junto a Katherine, Elena y Tania, aunque no sean muy cercanas con las del otro grupo, más bien se llevan como el perro y el gato, pero ellas dirigen el instituto".

-Y eso a que se debe… pregunte deseando haber mordido mi lengua.

-Cuando las gemelas del terror llegaron al pueblo, todos estuvieron tras ellas, hasta los chicos, Edward y Damon siempre han sido buenos amigos, pero al llegar aquellas sanguijuelas con tacones, los sedujeron he hicieron que se pelearan a muerte, tan fuerte fue la pelea que Edward termino con un brazo roto y Damon un par de costillas, pero eso no basto para el parcito, después pusieron sus garras en los Mickelson aunque solo termino emparejada Katherine, ya que Elena se enamoró del hermano pequeño de Damon y el jamás la perdono ya que ambas jugaron con ellos como verdaderas marionetas a su antojo y los chicos solo cayeron… Rosalie, Alice, Bonnie y Caroline se enfadaron tanto que las enfrentaron he hicieron una pelea de fieras…

Genial… solamente genial Salí de un agujero para meterme a la boca del lobo… esto ya parecía a teleserie barata… también soy consciente de mis capacidades aunque soy un poco torpe, pero siempre he tenido mis habilidades gimnasticas, en Phoenix siempre estaban detrás de mí para los equipos de porristas, baloncesto, tenis, futbol y natación, pero como he tenido mi personalidad muy oculta y me gusta revelarme nunca lo hice, solo salvaba mi calificaciones en deportes y era justo lo que iba hacer alejarme de los grupitos, las etiquetas y toda la mierda de la popularidad.

Cuando estaba por preguntarle a Jake acerca de actividades convencionales como literatura o algo que se necesitara cerebro, me sentí incomoda y un escalofrió me recorrió mi espalda, lentamente levante mis ojos y dos pares de ojos me veían fijo, como si fuera una espejismo en el desierto, un extraño calor se situó en mis mejillas, hace tiempo que no me ruborizaba y con tan solo la mirada de estos dos chicos mi cara la sentía como un tomate maduro, Jake solo reía ante mi vergonzosa tragedia y vi como uno de los muchachos de la mesa de los dioses se acercaba a mi… era aquel que se parecía un oso… como se llamaba… Klaus… no… Mmm… Jasper… no ese es con cara de Emo… a ya se Emmet… y una sonrisa involuntaria salió de mis labios.

"Cielos chica no sabía que mi presencia te alegraría tanto… hubiera venido antes junto a ti… pero nena lamento decirte que estoy comprometido… dijo aquello con una sonrisa en su rostro tan grande que hizo mi cuerpo relajar y después agrego…"Jake amigo no sabía que salías con una linda chica… te la tenías bien escondido ehh… tú con una cara pálida… tienes buen gusto".

"Emmet no es mi novia, es mi amiga casi Hermana… eso sería desagradable" dijo mi amigo imitando un gesto de repulsión, cosa que me hizo enojar y como soy yo no me pude contener y mi lengua hablo sola…típico de mi… "Ni en tus mejores sueños Black seria tu novia no tienes tanta suerte", y como si hubiera sido lo más gracioso del mundo todos los presentes explotaron en carcajadas de risas, no me había dado cuenta que éramos el centro de atención de casi todo el restaurant, hasta que una voz chillona nos interrumpió.

-Parece que la nueva le gusta los indios…Jajajajaja que mal gusto.

Y como era de esperarse mi linda boca de marinero salió a la luz, era mi naturalidad el defenderme y más cuando se trata de mis amigos… apreté con fuerza la servilleta que tenía en mi mano y mire hacia la chica la cual era de pelo crespo, di una sonrisa de dulce inocente y arroje la bomba…

-Por lo menos yo no tengo que ponerme calcetines en los pechos para aparentar más busto… y se lo que es utilizar mi cerebro no tengo una cabeza vacía que solo sabe ser útil para adornar con alguna chuchería barata… Ahhh por cierto llamaron de la tienda de las neuronas y se lamentan de haber pasado por alto las tuyas, pero te las compensan que aires de diva barata y personalidad de perra.

Termine mi pequeño discurso con un guiño, todos comenzaron a reír a sus costas y ellas solo me veían con odio marcado, si las miradas matasen ya estaría descuartizada y 10 metros bajo tierra.

"Tienes agallas… me gusta… Emmet a tu servicio", dijo aquel mastodonte ofreciéndome una de sus enormes manos como gesto de saludo, la tome sin dudar y apreté lo más fuerte que pude, no quería verme débil ante su escáner, sabía que me estaba poniendo aprueba pero yo no daría mi brazo a torcer, eso es lo que más me juega en contra ser tan competitiva, mientras estábamos en nuestro pequeño duelo escuche como las sillas alrededor de nosotros eran corridas y acercadas a nuestro lado, todo seguí igual con el musculoso hasta que la voz más hermoso nos interrumpió.

"Basta Emmet demuestra tu educación con la señorita" el oso grizzli me dedico una gran sonrisa y soltó mi mano, la sacudió un par de veces y con una gran sonrisa dijo a sus amigos… "cielos chicos esta nena tiene brazos de acero… me agrada eso… mmm… linda y fuerte… buena combinación" y finalizo con una gran carcajada.

"Bueno y que tenemos aquí entonces", dijo el chico de nombre Jasper…

"Chicos les presento a la señorita Isabella Swan quien nos hará el honor de compartir su vida este año escolar junto a nosotros".

"Creo que tu amigo ya nos presentó pero no es de caballeros sino lo hacemos nosotros mismo… mi nombre es Damon, Damon Salvatore, y los estúpidos son Edward, Emmet y Jasper cada vez que aquel dios decía un nombre los aludidos levantaban sus manos o movían su cabeza

"Un gusto soy Isabella, pero me gusta más Bella" así estuvimos conversando de nuestras vidas y me pude dar cuenta que todos eran muy competitivos y sus chicas no se quedaban atrás, algunos de los equipos en este instituto eran mixtos y que cada año realizaban un campeonato entre los condados colindantes, hasta con universidades… bueno solo la estatal de Washington pero ya es otro punto para este pueblo.

La noche ya se hacía presente y la hora de la despedida también, mientras era invadida de preguntas entre todos los muchachos, en especial de los dos chicos más lindos me sentí apenada, ya que sus preguntas eran muy íntimas y tontas y de repente los dos me hacían la misma pregunta pero con diferentes palabras, una de ellas fue de novios, cuando les dije que aún no había malgastado mi tiempo y vida con algún idiota ellos suspiraron y sonrieron, luego me preguntaron por mis gusto, color favorito, banda de música, escritores, hasta de marca de ropa preferida y cosméticos y en ocasiones me hacían ruborizar, cosa que note que a ellos les encantaba, luego y por nerviosismo me mordí inconscientemente mi labio inferior ganándome un gemido por parte de los dos.

En todo momento sentí las miradas escrutadoras de las chicas de la otra mesa le pedí a Jake irnos, ya que cada vez me sentía más abrumada, todos nos levantamos pagamos la cuenta y salimos hacia el exterior y como si fuera un augurio estaba lloviendo literalmente "a mares", me reí de las chicas presentes ya que estaban un poco histéricas y decían cosas como "mi cabello se va arruinar", "por qué tiene que llover tanto", "estúpidos tacones", Edward y Damon se dieron cuenta de mi risa y la compartieron, mi pelo escurría de tanta agua, pero me sentía bien, me gustaba sentir el golpeteo del agua con mi cuerpo, era casi como caricias del cielo, no me di cuenta que había cerrado mis ojos ante el agua y al abrirlos vi como los dos chicos más hermoso que alguna vez en mi vida había visto me observaban con atención, como si yo fuera una alucinación ante ellos, vi en sus ojos deseo y otras cosas que no pude identificar, la voz de Jake me saco de mi aparente estado e zombi con los muchachos indicándome que ya debíamos irnos y que la camioneta ya estaba aquí, me despedí de todos en general y me subí al auto de mi amigo, llegamos a mi casa y me fui a mi habitación, me busque mi toalla e implementos para la ducha, después de estar relajada, me puse mi piyama que era corto no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, ya que era un short que con suerte cubría mi trasero y una camisa de tirantes que se ajustaba en la zona del busto, de quien era la idea de esta ropa… cha cha chan de la loca que tengo por madre… según ella me decía que algún día se lo agradecería cuando algún chico quisiera estar junto a mí en mi habitación… si mi madre es la mejor… nótese el sarcasmo.

En fin como no tenía sueño, encendí mi computadora y abrí mi red social, en ella estaban las noticias de algunos amigos que había dejado e Phoenix, también habían unas imágenes con lindas frases, y lo que me llamo la atención eran dos solicitudes de amistad, al abrirlas mi corazón dio un vuelco una era de Damon Salvatore y la otra era de Edward Cullen, mi Rene interna decía ACEPTALOS… ACEPTALOS, pero como yo no soy ella elimine las solicitudes ya con una sonrisa triunfante me fui a mi cama, aunque no quería dormir no importo si era necesario contaría ovejitas, vaquitas, hasta toros pero no respondería ninguna cosa de esos chicos… o eso creo yo… soltó un suspiro y me encomendé a todo lo sagrado poder salir viva este último año de estudios y no caer en la tentación en el intento, ya que esta tentación venia por partida doble, sabía que no podía estar solo con uno… ellos incitaban a que las buenas y dulces niñas como yo nos volviéramos malas y yo soy la más buena e inocente de todas…. Con todo lo que me tocó ver con Rene podía considerarme una experta en muchas cosas que darían vergüenza solo de pensarlas y aunque mi cerebro decía no mi cuerpo y otra cosa que no quiero nombrar decía… si, hacelo… cerré mis ojos ante el ultimo pensamiento y deje que Morfeo me llevara a un sueño en el cual los protagonistas eran dos caballeros uno de ojos verdes y otro de ojos azules…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Yo, mi Carácter y Primeros problemas

La pasada noche no dormí muy bien muchos sueños y tan cambiantes y además agréguenle el hecho que hoy comienza mi infierno personal…. El instituto… me desperece en la cama y fije mi vista hacia mi despertador, aun eran las 6 de la mañana y había puesto la alarma para media hora después, ya sin sueño me levante, tendí mi cama, saque mi ropa para el día de hoy y como estaba nublado opte por un jeans negro, una blusa azul y una chaqueta negra y mis inseparables zapatillas convers.

Fui a la ducha y tome el mas de los relajantes baños en mi vida, me vestí rápidamente y baje hacer el desayuno a papa, como no tenía hambre solo hice huevos para él y tome mis llaves y me fui al instituto.

Las calles estaban desiertas y al entrar al estacionamiento también estaba deshabitado, tome mi bolso, y saque mi celular abrí mis redes sociales y de nuevo la notificación de las solicitudes de amistad, las volví a ignorar, y salí de mi camioneta y fui hacia el interior del edificio, pase por los salones vacíos y me detuve en un gran salón de música en este habían varios instrumentos hasta un piano de cola negro… sin dudar ingrese y me acerque sin titubear.

Rene me había prácticamente obligado a tomar clases de flauta, violín, guitarra y piano aunque al principio las detestaba hubo un tiempo que eran mi único escape a la incomprensión de mi madre, sonríe al recordar cuando bajo el entusiasmo en mis actividades por su novio Hippie de turno, acaricie las teclas y me atreví a sentar en el banquillo, puse mis manos en él y cerré mis ojos, nunca me daba cuenta cuando tocaba los instrumentos solo salían de mis dedos y me dejaba llevar por mis sentimientos, comencé con Claro de Luna, que es mi tema favorito, y comencé con una melodía que había compuesto hace mucho tiempo.

Fui abriendo mis ojos y sentí que era observada, pare abruptamente la tonada, haciendo un sonido desafinado al final, mire hacia un espejo que estaba frente a mí y entorne mis ojos, podía sentir la intensidad de una mirada sobre mis hombros, solo Negue con la cabeza y me pare, pasee un poco más por la instancia y me agache para tomar un violín, lo tome y comencé con Astraus, volví a cerrar mis ojos de nuevo me deje llevar, termine esta pieza y deje en su lugar el instrumento, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya serían las 7 am y el personal llegaría a las 7,30 a sí que seguí con mi recorrido para conocer las instalaciones, seguí por las aulas y cada una tenía su descripción y sus materiales, eran muy completas, seguí y seguí hasta llegar a una hermosa piscina, no era olímpica pero tenía las dimensiones adecuadas para una competencia de las mismas características, sonríe al imaginarme nadando, continúe con mi camino y llegue a un gran campo de futbol, como no, siempre ahí un campo de futbol es el deporte americano y de hombres.

Cuando ya me había aburrido de andar deambulando volví hacia la oficina y en ella estaba una mujer en sus 50 años, con una cara de cansancio, pero se notaba la dedicación hacia su labor, aclare mi garganta y al levantar la vista me sonrió…

-Querida no te conozco, debo suponer que eres Isabella Dywer…

-Si soy Isabella, pero mi padre ya ha hecho los trámites correspondientes por el cambio de apellido…

-Si querida pero aún no he tenido tiempo para ingresarlos por hoy serás Dywer… te parece, dale compresión a esta pobre anciana que ruega por su jubilación…

Yo solo asentí y tome los papeles que me ofreció, unos eran mis horarios y materias de clases y otro una hoja de asistencia de profesores, le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento, cogí mis cosas y fui rumbo hacia el que sería mi casillero, intente abrirlo, pero no daba tregua, intente con la combinación que me dieron y nada, ya estaba por abandonar y solo dejar mis cosas en una caja de cartón cerca del bosque y así buscar a los pitufos en encontrar a su novia… sonreí ante mi sarcasmo, con el tiempo me había puesto peor y cuando estaba por irme una mano varonil paso cerca de mi rostro, giro la manilla de la combinación con maestría y por ultimo le di un suave golpe a la puerta y VOALA se abrió.

Me gire para ver la cara de mi salvador y para mi sorpresa estaba ni más que menos que Damon Salvatore con su sonrisa baja bragas…

-Gracias… dije mirando sus hermosos ojos azules.

-De nada señorita… tiene su maña a mí me toco descubrirla solo y batalle con este estúpido casillero todo un mes.

De la nada se nos instaló un incómodo silencio era como si la tensión entre nosotros fuera cortada por cuchillo, moría de ganas de hablar con él, preguntarle de su vida, pero después de un momento de lucidez mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar…

-Bueno Damon… gracias por el casillero, dije me gire puse mis libros que no ocuparía hasta dentro de un rato y cerré la puerta y sin esperar respuesta de mi sombra con ojos azules me fui de ahí, camine por los pasillos recordando mi pequeño paseo de la mañana, me había memorizado casi todo los pasillos y puertas, áreas de descanso y salones, seguí mi camino y me fije que tenía calculo dos, tome el rumbo al salón pero en el camino me detuve ante una pizarra con inscripciones a talleres extra programáticos, busque entre mis opciones que podía tomar, quería algo que conllevara lo físico en especial aquella piscina y el salón de música aunque no me molestaría tomar algún taller literario, busque y me fije en la hoja de color rosa para anotaciones para las cerebro de hormigas… oh digo porristas, un escalofrio me recorrio, luego estaban para el equipo de futbol mixto, además había voleibol, baloncesto, seguí buscando y encontré un pequeño taller de música moderna, tome el bolígrafo que estaba colgando y anote mi nombre,, no sabía cuál más y por obligación debía tomar dos, pero nada de natación o algún deporte en ella.

Decidí pensar mis opciones y continúe mi camino llegue al salón y para mi sorpresa en él estaba el grupo de Klaus y su hermano Elijah, más la simpática de Katherine y Tania, y en otro sector de mesas se encontraban tres chicas hablando entre ellas, una era rubia y alta, daba la impresión que no debía de envidiar nada de las súper modelos, luego estaba una chica menuda y bajita, la cual se veía que tenía más energía que un tornado y por ultimo estaba otra chica pero de tez morena que tenía unos ojos muy expresivos, cuando me vieron las tres sonrieron, en cambio las chicas del otro grupo me miraban con desprecio, no les di importancia y me dirigí a la única mesa vacía del salón la cual estaba al fin de los dos grupos, cuando llegue a la mesa deje mis cosas y fui a dejar la hoja de asistencia, tome el papel y se lo entregue a la profesora Mitchell una mujer de unos 45 años un tanto regordeta, pero muy amable, me fui a mi lugar y me senté mirando la ventana.

El día estaba gris amenazaba con aires de lluvia, por dos meses aquí había comprobado eso que decía Jake aquí solo sale el sol muy pocas veces, un suspiro involuntario brotó de mis labios extrañando la calidez del sol, el cielo espejado, el viento suave y caluroso, al volver a suspirar sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y tamborileaba sus dedos, no me interesaba saber quién era, pero por educación hable, era la chica de lentes y cabello negro, se veía incomoda y tímida, sabía que mi presencia no era grata pero algo en aquella muchacha me inspiro que la saludara.

-Hole soy Isabella, pero me puedes decir Bella.

Ella me vio con ojos tan abiertos que pensé que se caería, pero recobro la postura y en voz baja me dijo…

-Un gusto soy Ángela… no tengo un apodo así que creo que será solo Ángela.

Una de las chicas de la mesa del frente a la mia, se giró inmediatamente cando dije mi nombre y me sonrió como el maldito gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, un leve temblor recorrió mi espalda, no le di importancia y seguí con mi atención hacia Ángela.

Hechas las presentaciones comenzamos hablar y me entere que ella era la hija mayor y que tenía un par de mellizos de hermanos, también me conto que participaba en el taller de matemáticas y ajedrez, era muy linda y simpática, le conté de mi estancia en Phoenix, claro omitiendo detalles vergonzosos, al finalizar la clase ambas nos dirigimos hacia afuera, pude ver que los dos grupos que estaba en el salón nos seguía muy de cerca, así que me gire y los enfrente…

-Se les perdió algo que me siguen como abejas a la miel, o se todos se convirtieron en mimos y hacen todo lo que yo…

-Wow no te enfades solo queríamos conocer a la famosa hija del jefe de policía, dijo la chica rubia con pelo liso, daba la impresión que había puesto baba a su cabello ya que estaba tieso no se movía por nada.

Algo en su tono de voz me cabreo hasta lo profundo de mí ser, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue como trataron a mi nueva conocida.

Las otras chicas se posicionaron a mi lado como dándome apoyo, pero la rubia alta dijo, enfrentándose a la otra rubia oxigenada, genial ni siquiera me sabía los nombres.

-Mira tallarín con piernas deja de molestar ¿sí?... después se giró y dijo… -A por cierto soy Rose, la novia del mastodonte que ayer te riño.

Al recordar aquel muchacho una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro y recordé lo que me había dicho de su novia, pero cuando estaba en pleno Flash Back la voz de la Castaña con crespo me saco de mis cavilaciones y de mi atención a Rose.

-Hay Ángela veo que por fin estás hablando, mi trabajo de Aritmética es para el jueves no lo olvides… Ahhh pero te digo algo Dywer no te conviene ser su amiga caerás muy bajo popularmente, y hemos hablado con las muchachas de darte la oportunidad de estar junto a nosotras y te vean claro a nuestro grupo, dijo la chica de cabello con rulos y mirando sus uñas, Katherine creo que se llama, el desprecio en sus ojos era muy notable.

En cambio sus novios estaban en una esquina viendo el espectáculo, pude ver diversión en los ojos de Klaus y preocupación en los ojos de Elijah, ya que era su novia a la que quería asesinar, no muy lejos del cuadro estaban Edward, Jasper y Emmet, viéndome atentos, sabía que nadie quería perder nada de lo que pasaba por que estos dos grupo son como el agua y el aceite, y creo que a todos les gustaría saber si me unía a las perras, pero como yo soy Isabella y mi linda boca de marinero no se pudo contralar hable, mis manos querían ir sus hermoso rulitos castaños y zarandear un poquito o simplemente hacerla tragar mi puño, así que solo me acerque a ella con mirada que hacía temblar hasta ,mismísimo demonio y con voz calmada pero dura le hable despacio para que su pequeño cerebro comprendiera cada palabra que le decía.

-Miren ustedes fallidos prototipos de modelos, que no tienen más que aire en sus lindas cabecitas, que lo único que hacen es adornar su cuello, si vuelvo a escuchar un mínimo murmullo en contra de mi amiga de nuevo, hare que se traguen a pedacitos su lengua retorcida y venenosa y su escala de popularidad se la pueden meter donde más les acomode, no quiero siquiera pensar estar en un lugar a solas contigo menos gastar mi valioso tiempo con alguien hueco como ustedes, a los mejor el retraso mental o la actitud de diva barata se contagia, así que no gracias y puedes irte al infierno o perdón tú ya eres de ahí…

Les di una sonrisa amistosa y vi como sus ojos hervían de la rabia sabía que no me molestarían por un breve tiempo, pero lo aprovecharía hasta el máximo, vi como 3 de las chicas querían asesinarme y los chicos se doblaban de la risa mí y para mi suerte el público presente comenzó aplaudir y vitorear mi nombre, les guiñe un ojo y tome del brazo Ángela seguidas por Rose y sus amigas y nos fuimos de ahí, necesitaba aire, estaba que estallaba y sabía que con otro round simplemente quedaría un rastro de caos a mi nombre, escuche como a lo lejos alguna de ellas chichaba y otra le reclamaba a los demás el hecho que no hicieron nada, no le di importancia y seguí con mi camino.

Ángela no daba más de la impresión, me di pena verla tan reducida a esas tontas, odiaba cuando la gente hacia eso, debilitar al resto para sobresalir era lo que más hería mi ego, siempre me tuve que defender sola, ya que Rene nunca palio mis batallas las otras chicas solo me veían con orgullo y sonreían una con otra asintiendo en el proceso.

-Wow Bella estas condenada, te van a declarar la guerra y no será lindo… pero gracias por defenderme nunca nadie lo había hecho.

-No tienes que agradecer, pero Ángela debes enfrentar tus problemas, y aquellas plásticas no pueden hacerte nada…

-Hace un año esto no era así Bella, dijo la chica con apariencia de duende, todo era tranquilo, nunca hubo agresiones así y era relativamente agradable venir a este instituto.

-Luego llegaron el par de imbéciles y todo cambio, dijo Rose, fue muy pasiva la toma del Instituto, ambas jugaron cartas claves y formaron este estereotipo de popularidad, ya que venían de un instituto de LA. Y de a poco llegamos a esto, lo único que no han podido hacer es sacarnos del equipo de porristas, aunque la capitana se graduó el año pasado debemos reemplazar y Katherine está detrás del puesto.

-Como aquí solo teníamos a Tania no era tanto, nadie tomaba en cuenta su hora de diva, pero al llegar las Gilbert se hicieron inseparables.

-Pero tu amiga mia eres lo que nos faltaba aquí para ordenar y sacar la basura… además puedo ver que mi hermano y su mejor amigo han quedado flechados por ti, por cierto soy Alice Cullen, melliza de Edward.

-Wow esperen un momento yo no he venido a este lugar a barrer nada ni sacar basura, segundo por la vasta experiencia de mi madre con hombres, es mi última prioridad y un gusta Alice.

Ellas solo me veían con la sonrisa aún más grande si fuera posible, y aun gran coro dijeron…

-Este dicho, desde hoy eres nuestra nueva mejor amiga.

-Pero eso no te deja libre de los muchachas, Edward y Damon ambos han quedado embobados contigo y créeme que saldrá a flote todo lo que conlleva las feromonas y harán lo posible para conquistarte.

Dios donde me había metido… estaba metida en una de las novelas baratas que Rene veía, solo suspire y enterré mi cara en mis manos…- Yo solo quiero pasar mi último año de instituto tranquilo.

-Eso querida amiga va a ser muy imposible ahora que has llegado sin querer te has convertido…

Sabia a lo que se refería, no se necesitaban dos dedos de frente para saber lo que quería decir, lo único que esperaba era que pudiera sobrevivir a esto…

-yo soy el nuevo juguete del instituto…


End file.
